1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise, martial arts, and/or boxing devices, and more particularly to a device that enables the user to practice strikes at different planes and from different directions in rapid succession.
2. Description of Related Art
Many devices have been invented to assist with strike training. Some assist the user in performing strikes by contacting a heavy, sturdy object (heavy bag) that does not allow the strikes to pass through. Others assist the user in performing strikes by contacting a target that is flexible allowing the strike to pass through to reduce impact and allow for full range of motion and full follow through of the strike. These devices are generally shaped like a ball allowing them to be struck from several directions or flat allowing them to be struck on either flat side on the same plane. The “ball like” devices are generally attached on one end or suspended between two opposing flexible attachments which allows them to move freely creating a live target that must be controlled; this is an effective way to develop timing and coordination, and to some degree accuracy of striking.
In contrast the flat targets are restricted in their movement. Most allow for flexing in some manner (spring or some flexible material) to absorb the impact and allow the strike to pass through, however they do not allow for strikes from different planes, and although they offer accuracy training they offer little in the area of timing, speed and coordination training.
In some cases the flat striking targets can be struck from different planes. For example, U.S. U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,419 to McAuliffe, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,630 to Dignard & Roberts, teach such devices; however the user must stop training and unhook or unfasten a locking/fastening means and change the striking plane, then refasten, and start striking again in the new plane, such as vertical verses horizontal.
Traditional hand held focus targets can be struck from different planes as a result of the person holding the target holding it at a different angle, however the person holding the target has to move faster than the person executing the strikes or it will be of little benefit for speed training, and the person performing strikes cannot train alone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,552 to Mara provides a device for holding a target similar to a traditional hand held focus target, however it has the same limitation of unfasten a locking/fastening means to change the striking plane.
The above-described references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.
The prior art teaches fixed plane generally flat targets used for accuracy strike training and ball/cylindrical style targets that can be struck on more than one plane or angle for coordination, timing and speed training. However, the prior art does not offer any strike training targets combining all these benefits by utilizing a pivoting or turning feature and more than one specific strike point on the striking surface to allow the striking surface to make specific and distinctive plane/angle changes when struck. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.